


What Matters Most

by daire



Category: Highlander - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-03-21
Updated: 2001-03-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 05:47:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11867979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daire/pseuds/daire
Summary: Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived atDaire's Fanfic Refuge. Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onDaire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile.





	What Matters Most

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Daire's Fanfic Refuge](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Daire%27s_Fanfic_Refuge). Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Daire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/dairesfanficrefuge/profile).

What Matters Most by Daire

_What Matters Most_

By Daire 

This was in response to a Mid-Week Challenge on the HL Holyground Forum to write a short surprise alternative ending to the movie _Highlander: Endgame._ The further the concept came from out in left field, the better. The only requirement was to use at least two lines from the lyrics of the popular song _Kryptonite_ by Three Doors Down. 

This is based on the Theater Version, and the presumption that Kell killed Kate/Faith. And I'm sure my Gaelic is off. 

* * *

The Quickening coursed through Duncan's body, stronger than Connor's had been due to the sheer number of Quickenings Kell had taken. 

Lightning struck his already battered body, sapping his strength further. He still bled from a number of cuts, which seemed on fire from the electricity shooting through him. It felt as though all the power of Kell's life force was pulling him in every direction and that he'd be pulled apart. He'd never been drawn and quartered, obviously, but he imagined this must be what if felt like. 

When it was over, he lay there for a long time, hoping death or sleep would overtake him while his wounds healed. Finally, exhaustion overtook him and Duncan fell into a deep sleep. 

~*~*~*~*~ 

His body was gone. Connor's body was gone. Duncan knew the Watchers worked quickly and had to have taken care of most of the headless bodies when they could, but he would have thought Dawson would have held them off. Joe knew the connection the MacLeod clansmen had and that Duncan would want to take care of Connnor himself. 

It enraged him that they would take away the one thing that mattered most in his life. 

Before even thinking about going back to his hotel room to clean up and put on unshredded clothes, Duncan found a telephone and punched the number to Joe's cell phone. 

"C'mon, pick up." 

A sleep deprived voice answered. "Yeah? Dawson here." 

"Where is he Joe?" 

"Who?" 

_Who?_ "Who the hell do you think? Connor!" 

"He's not where you left him? I told the New York Watchers to lay off this one. Honest, Mac." 

"Well, he's not here now. Dammit, I can't lose him again." Duncan's voice had become almost a whisper. 

"We'll find him Mac." 

They hung up, and Duncan had nothing to do but get himself cleaned up. Wash off the dirty feeling he had from Kell's Quickening. 

After showering, he sat on the couch waiting for Joe to show up. He was more tired than he thought, and closed his eyes for what he told himself would only be a few minutes. 

When he opened his eyes, he saw Tessa standing in the middle of the room watching him. He had to be dreaming, he knew Tessa was gone, lost in the sands of time. He blinked a couple times, but she was still there. Kell's Quickening must have fried a few brain cells. 

Duncan stared at her, unblinking. Waiting for her to either disappear or say something. He didn't have to wait long. 

"You're not hallucinating, Duncan," the image said in Tessa's French accented voice. 

"Tessa. What are you doing here?" 

"They've let me come to tell you--" 

"Tell me what?" he asked impatiently. 

"Because you defeated Kell - evil incarnate - you have received a reward. All the evil Kell has done to you and Connor has been reversed. Within a reasonable past time period anyway." 

He looked at her, confused. How was Kell evil incarnate? Evil, definitely. Incarnate, definitely. But together, wouldn't you need something symbolic of the evil? 

"Yes," Tessa answered. 

"You can read my thoughts?" 

She smiled. "Only when they are spoken so loudly. As for a symbol, think numbers, Duncan. You'll put two and two together." 

Numbers. Heads. He recounted the conversation with Joe and Methos on the dark, rainy street after they had liberated him from the Watchers' new Sanctuary. 

Kell had 661 total confirmed heads taken as of that past week. He had to have taken Kate's and the others of his posse. He wouldn't have taken Kate's and not the others. Duncan still had the locket with him, he could see it sitting on the dresser. That meant Kell had taken Jin Ke, Kate, Cracker Bob, and the other two who's names he hadn't gotten. 

Plus five - 666. 

"Now you understand." 

"Yes, but what do you mean by 'reversed'?" He had an inkling, but didn't dare hope too much. It meant that he still wouldn't have Tessa or Richie back. 

As Tessa explained, he closed his eyes, letting it sink in. "Everything Kell has done to you and Connor in the last fifteen years has been cleared. It never happened; though you'll remember." 

"I watched the world float to the dark side of the moon when I took Connor's head, I have to remember that?" Aside from when he lost Tessa and Richie, killing Connor was one of his darkest days. 

"Unfortunately, that can't be erased. Someone has to remember; but all who are involved will remember that you killed Kell. You overcame evil, Duncan. Good always triumphs over evil--" 

A knock on the hotel door startled Duncan, his eyes popped open. The room was empty; no Tessa. Perhaps he had been dreaming. A more insistant knock sounded, followed by a worried Scot's voice. 

_Connor?_ But Connor was dead. 

He made his way to the door, slowly, while his visitor continued to rap on the door. Opening it, Duncan indeed faced his older clansman, his brother. Alive. 

"Connor," he breathed. 

"You look like hell, Duncan. Kell put you through a rough workout? Heh heh." 

Duncan could only splutter incomplete words, still unbelieving that this was happening. He _had_ taken Connor's head. _Had_ felt the wrenching pain of taking his brother's head. Felt the loss. Felt the life force envelop and course through him. He still held Connor's memories even though the man stood before him. Would they fade or stay with him? 

"Mind if I come in?" Without waiting for an invitation, Connor slipped past Duncan, who stood with the door open and watched as Connor took in the surroundings. "What's the matter with you? Look like you've seen a ghost." 

Connor waved a hand in front of Duncan's face. "Hello? C'mon, you ready? Rachel and Brenda are waiting downstairs. We have dinner plans, remember?" 

Closing the door, Duncan walked over and pulled his kinsman into a bear hug. _"Mo gràdh agam ort, Conchobar. Mo bràthair."_

The one thing that mattered most in his life had been returned. 

3/15/01 

* * *

© 2001   
Please send comments to the author! 

03/21/2001 

* * *


End file.
